


Sold My Soul

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angels, Blatant disregard for human anatomy, M/M, Mpreg, Photoshopped pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is so completely in love with Gerard, and he thinks Gerard feels the same until someone tells him Gerard's been cheating on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sold My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on DeviantART.  
> Mpreg.

“Are you Frank?” a tall, dark skinned man with dark sunglasses asks. “Gerard’s boyfriend?”

Frank instinctively flinches. “Um… y-yeah. That’s me,” he says quietly. 

The man bows his head slightly and frowns. “Can I talk to you? In private?” he asks. “It’s about Gerard.”

Frank fears the worst. Maybe this guy’s a cop or something. He looks around the café, seeing only a few customers, and nods. They both walk over towards the restrooms and the guy turns around. He holds out a manila envelope, the frown still on his face.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this,” he starts and Frank’s heart races, “but your boyfriend has been cheating on you.”

“W-what?” Frank chokes out. “No he hasn’t.” He feels like laughing. Gerard would never cheat on him. He loves him. The guy is still frowning. “If this is some kind of joke, it’s a sick one. Gerard is not cheating on me,” Frank states.

The guy shoves the envelope in Frank’s hand. “See for yourself,” he says. There isn’t even the slightest hint of a laugh in his voice.

Frank scowls and rips open the envelope. He tips it over and a handful of photos slide out. He looks through them, his frown becoming more pronounced with every picture. “No,” he whispers. “There must be some mistake. This can’t be my Gerard, he would never cheat on me,” he says.

But the pictures told a different story. There was Gerard, Frank’s boyfriend, kissing another person. A woman with long dark hair. And he looked happy. He was holding her hand in some pictures, others, he had a hand on her waist, holding her close.

It didn’t make sense. Gerard had told Frank he never had any interest in women. Not even when he was a teenager. 

“Why?” he asks. “Why would he do this to me? I thought he loved me.” Frank could feel the warm slide of the tears slipping down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” the guy says, placing a hand on Frank’s shoulder. He sighs softly and leaves Frank alone. The soft clinking of the café’s bell echoing though the room.

~

“Michael!” Gerard yells, venom lacing every syllable. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“I’m sorry, brother,” Michael whispers, head cast down. He could hear Gerard struggling against his binds but he knew he would not free himself. Angel binds are the strongest restraints ever created. Even their brother, Lucifer, would not be able to escape from them. “Father sent me to make you return. By force, if necessary.”

Gerard growls low in his throat. Of course it was Father who sent Michael after him. “I have done nothing wrong! Now release me!” he demands.

“Nothing wrong?!” Michael spat. “You impregnated a human!”

“So?” he sneers, “Lucifer and you have done it hundreds of times and Father never bats an eyelash, but the second one of his other children does, he has his favourite slap them in angel binds!” Gerard shouts.

“Father tells us to!” Michael yells.

Gerard froze, ignoring the pressure his binds were putting on his wings, and blinks up at his brother.

Michael sighs and rubs his face. “Father says the Earth needs one ‘half devil’,” he says, using air quotes, “and one ‘half angel’ at all times. Luci and I don’t just go to Earth and fuck. It has a purpose.”

Gerard scoffs, “I didn’t do it ‘just to fuck’.”

“Regardless, you still impregnated a human.”

“Can’t Father just over look it? Just this once?” Gerard begs, shifting his shoulders to lessen the pressure on his wings.

“I’m sorry, Gerard. He can’t,” Michael sighs. Gerard’s face falls. “And when Luci and I do it, we impregnate human females. Frank is a human male,” he says, “his body is not equipped to bear a child. If any other humans find out, they’ll capture him and experiment on him.”

“But- they won’t find out!”

“What about when Frank finds out himself?” Michael asks, knowing the most likely outcome.

“He-he… I’ll help him, Michael. I’ll keep him safe from other humans,” Gerard says, voice shaking.

His brother shakes his head sadly. “Gerard, one of the outcomes, the one with the highest possibility, is he’ll think he’s a freak and kill himself.”

Gerard felt the tears welling up in his eyes. “But- then let me go back to him! I can keep him safe!”

Michael shakes his head again. “Father won’t allow you to return to Earth again,” he says softly.

“DAMMIT, MICHAEL!! I LOVE HIM!!”

“YOU THINK I DIDN’T FEEL THE SAME ABOUT MARY?!” Michael shouts, causing his brother to flinch. Tears streaked down both their faces as Michael continues. “I fucking loved her but I barely got to see her after my son was born! He never knew who his real dad was! Everyone on Earth thinks Father is his dad!” His voice broke at the end as he chokes down a sob. “I’m sorry, Gerard.”

Michael left the room and Gerard was left to the deafening silence. He pulled his knees to his chest, cringing when the binds pulled at his wings and arms, and his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

~

“Uugh… fucking dammit,” Frank groans as another wave of nausea hits his body. He vomits into the toilet until he has nothing left in his stomach. Standing up, he wipes his mouth off with toilet paper and flushes.

“C’mon man,” Bob says, rubbing his friend’s back as Frank turns the sink tap on. “You’ve been throwing up for over a week. You _need_ to go to a doctor.”

Frank groans again and splashes his face.

“If you don’t go, I’ll fucking take you myself,” Bob says, handing Frank a towel. “And you fucking now I will.”

Frank winces and turns around, leaning against the sink. He dries his face and puts the towel back on its rack. “I don’t have the money to see a doctor,” he finally says.

“I thought you had health insurance,” Bob says, following Frank out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Frank shakes his head and lies down on the couch. “No, they denied me this time. ‘Too many pre-existing conditions’ they said.” He groans again when Bob lifts his head to sit down, placing Frank’s head on his thigh.

Bob frowns, running his fingers through his friend’s hair, and watches as Frank channel surfs.

~

Frank sits on the soft, cushioned chair, Bob reading a pamphlet next to him. He can’t sit still, feet bouncing to an unknown beat, looking all around the doctor’s office. It’s much nicer than the one he usually goes to.

He curses Bob and his wealth but is secretly thankful for his friend’s help. He also secretly wishes he was a trust fund baby.

“Stop fidgeting,” Bob glares. “The doctor will think you’re on drugs or some shit.”

Frank sticks his tongue out and Bob ignores him.

“Frank Iro?” the nurse says, struggling with Frank’s last name.

“I-air-oh,” Frank replies, standing up and stretching his muscles.

“Oh, forgive me,” she says, smiling politely. “Please, follow me.” She turns and walks down the hall, Frank and Bob following close behind. She turns into a room and hands an older woman a thin file before leaving.

“Mr. Iero, please have a seat,” the doctor smiles. “And hello Robert, how have you been lately?”

Both men sit in the cushioned seats, Frank’s legs bouncing again with his hands folded between his knees and Bob relaxed, back slouching slightly. “I’ve been good, Dr. Sharatin,” Bob responds. “Healthy as an ox.”

Dr. Sharatin smiles and nods. “And how about you, Frank? I see this is your first time in my office.”

Frank nods and bites at his thumb nail. “Um, I-I’m fine, I guess. As fine as someone who always gets sick can be,” he shrugs. His eyes dart around the room, taking note of the several awards and degrees framed on the walls. An elbow to the ribs jerks him from his thoughts. “Ow, fucker,” he mumbles, rubbing his side.

Dr. Sharatin chuckles and walks around her desk. “So, what brings you to my office, Frank?” she asks.

“Um, I-I’ve been getting sick a lot in the past two weeks,” Frank says, not looking her in the eye. “I think, maybe I have the flu or something.”

“Have you been feeling flu-ish lately?” she asks. He can hear her pen scratching against paper.

“No, not really. I’ve just mostly been vomiting pretty much every day,” he says, looking at Bob’s knee. He feels a hand rubbing his back and looks up at his friend.

The doctor hums softly. “And how long exactly has this been going on?”

Frank thinks back. “About… twelve days now. I’ve gotten sick on ten of those twelve days, I think,” he says, finally looking at the doctor.

She nods, writing down her notes. “And when do the sick spells usually hit? Morning, afternoon or evening?” she asks, walking back around her desk and opening a drawer.

“It’s usually in the early afternoon,” Frank says. “It just comes out of nowhere, really. One minute I’m fine, the next, I’m throwing up my lunch.”

“Well, if you were a female, I’d say you’re pregnant,” Dr. Sharatin chuckles. “But, we can rule that out.”

Frank glares at Bob when he laughs.

“Alright, let me just check a few things and see what I can do,” Dr. Sharatin says, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around Frank’s arm.

~

Gerard vaguely wondered how long he’s been in his binds, trapped up in Heaven with his brothers and sisters.

None of them criticized his actions. Most felt sorry for Gerard. Some, the guardian angels, even knew what he was going through. 

Michael visited him most days, telling him how sorry he was for this, but Father’s word was law. Gerard didn’t blame him anymore. He just wanted to be free, or at the very least, know how Frank was doing. He knew he’d be the first to know if Frank died, from his own hand, by accident or natural causes. He made a simple connection with Frank the first time they made love. It would tell Gerard if Frank was ever seriously injured or dying.

Frank didn’t know it existed. Even if he did, he wouldn’t be able to use it. Only angels could use the connections.

He sighs and lets his head fall to his chest.

~

“Bob,” Frank whines. He hears his friend walk into the bedroom and stifle a laugh. “Fuck you,” he huffs out, “and help me.”

Bob raises an eyebrow, keeping his laughter in check.

“Please?” Frank pouts, sticking his bottom lip out and quivering it.

The older sighs and walks to the bed. “Fine, give me your hands,” he says, pulling on Frank’s outstretched arms.

Frank grunts and stands, his over-sized belly making him wobble on his feet. He runs his fingers over the bulge, sighing when he feels his belly button has gone from an innie to an outie. He figures he’s already at thirty five weeks, at least that’s how long it’s been since he last had sex.

“Frank, you ok?” Bob asks softly, handing him an oversized shirt with the neck cut off.

Frank nods and slips the shirt over his head. It slips down his right shoulder, exposing it. “Yeah, I guess.” He adjusts his sweatpants and follows Bob to the living room. “I just- How did something like this even happen? I mean- I’m a guy. A fucking man! I can’t get fucking pregnant! It just makes no fucking sense!” he exclaims and flops down on the oversized couch, grunting.

Bob shrugs and sits on the opposite side, lifting Frank’s feet into his lap and rubbing them. “Not a single clue, dude.” He looks around the room, debating on asking Frank a possibly sensitive question. 

He does.

“So, have you thought of a name?”

“Huh?” Frank looks over, eyes dull and tired. “Oh, uh… Nathan. Nathan James,” he smiles softly and rubs his stomach, feeling a gentle push.

~

The soft clinking of metal awakens Gerard. He looks up and sees the dark room he’s been in for, weeks? Months? Years maybe? It’s hard to know time when you’re an immortal being.

He feels his wings being freed. They stretch quietly behind him as his arms fall to his sides.

“Go, hurry,” a voice whispers. “You must not be seen or Father will have both our heads.” 

Gerard is lifted up on his feet, his wings flapping softly to help keep his balance, and he turns around. “M-Michael?”

“Go! Now!” Michael whispers, urging him towards the door of his cell.

~

Frank’s at the sink, elbow deep in warm soapy water when he heard a frantic knocking at the front door. “One sec!” he shouts, pulling his hands from the water and drying them off with a hand towel.

The knocking comes again, more persistent than the first time.

“I said, hold on!” he shouts again. “For fucks sake,” he mumbles under his breath. He goes up on his tip toes and looks through the peep hole. All he sees is black hair. The person’s head is down and their bangs conceal the top half of their face.

He unbolts the lock, but keeps the chain in place and opens the door a few inches.

“Frankie!” the guy outside says, a wide grin on his heart shaped face.

Frank is stunned. Staring wide eyed at the older man. “G-gerard?!” he gapes.

Gerard smiles and nods. “It’s me, Frankie. I mis-“

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Frank yells through the barely opened door. Bob is still at work and he’s home alone for another two hours.

Gerard frowns and wrings his hands together. “I-I came to see you and-and the baby?” he says, almost unsure. He doesn’t know how long he’s been away. Maybe Frank didn’t even know about the baby.

“Well, you can’t fucking see him!” Frank snaps, ready to slam the door. He holds his stomach out of view and practically bares his teeth.

“W-what? Why not? Please Frankie,” he begs, tears in his eyes. “I wanna help both of you.”

“You fucking cheated on me! I’m not letting you near my child!”

Gerard gasps and turns to glare at the sky. “That’s what you told him?!” he shouts.

Frank thinks he’s gone crazy. “Who are you talking to? Your girlfriend?” he asks, holding the door tightly. “You know what? Nevermind. I don’t have time for this shit,” he says and slams the door.

“No! Wait Frankie! I have to tell you something important!” Gerard begs, knocking on the door again.

“FUCK OFF!” is the reply he gets.

Frank huffs and waddles back to the kitchen, ignoring Gerard’s calls for attention. He rubs his stomach, calming Nate down, and starts washing dishes again.

“Frank please, just listen,” Gerard’s voice says from over his shoulder.

Frank screams, dropping the glass he had in hand and grabs a knife. “HOW DID YOU GET IN?!” He backs away from the older, holding the knife out in front of him, his full stomach held with the other.

“That’s what I need to tell you,” Gerard starts, eyes drifting down Frank’s body. “You-you’re still pregnant,” he says softly. He steps forward, hand outstretched, and Frank moves away.

It feels like Nathan is doing somersaults in Frank’s belly. “Stay away!”

Gerard stops, hand still out. “I’m not going to hurt you. I love you,” he says softly. He wants to step forward again, touch Frank’s full stomach, kiss him, but he stays where he is. 

“Love me?” the younger shrieks. “You fucking cheated on me! With a woman!”

“I didn’t cheat on you,” he says, voice soft and calm. Frank scoffs. “I didn’t, Frank. That was Uriel’s doing. He was the one who came up with the lie to tell you while Michael took me back to Father.”

Frank glares at him, not believing a word. “Why should I believe you?” he asks, still holding the knife out.

“Because I love you. Is that not enough?” Gerard asks. He drops his hands down to his sides and takes a deep breath. “I’m an angel, Frank. Father found out I had gotten you pregnant and had Michael bring me home so I could be punished.”

Frank makes a face and rubs his stomach. He takes a deep breath to calm his heart and his child.

“I will do anything for you to believe me,” Gerard says. “Even-“ he stops, watching the younger.

Frank looks up, waiting for Gerard to continue with his lie.

“Even if it meant giving up my immortality to be with you.” Gerard waits, watching Frank for a few minutes before he turns and goes to the front door.

“What? What are you doing?” he asks, setting the knife down. He follows Gerard out the front door and stands on the porch. “G-gerard?” He watches the taller man walk out to the side walk. 

Gerard throws a glance over his shoulder and whispers, “I love you, Frank Iero.”

Frank didn’t see the car speeding through the neighborhood. He didn’t hear the squealing of tires or the breaking of glass and bones. He didn’t even hear his own screams or feel the pain in his knees when he dropped to the porch.

He did, however, feel his heart shatter into a billion pieces.

“GERARD!!” he shouted, heaving himself up on his feet and running down to the street. “No! Please no!” He sunk to his knees next to his neighbor who made it to the body first. “Please, don’t-you can’t-Gerard!” he cried, gripping Gerard’s shirt.

The driver of the car was on his cell phone, practically yelling at the emergency operator. 

Gerard looked up at Frank and reached a hand out. Frank took it instantly, leaning down to kiss his bloody knuckles.

“Why? You fucking idiot! Why did you do that?!” Frank screamed, tears staining his cheeks. 

“To be with you,” Gerard said, wiping Frank’s cheek off and leaving a small smear of blood. Frank’s neighbor was saying something like ‘don’t move your head’ and ‘try not to talk’ but the two ignored her.

Frank leaned down and brushed his lips against Gerard’s, tears falling onto the others face. “Please, don’t leave me,” he choked out.

Gerard smiled and pressed his hand to Frank’s stomach. He felt the baby kick softly at first, then harder and more playfully. “Hello Nathan James,” he laughed.

“Ho-how did yo-“

“He told me, just now.” 

The wailing of the ambulance echoed through the area as it turned onto Frank’s street. Gerard coughed, blood coating his hand when he wiped his mouth. Frank leaned down again as the ambulance came to a stop and kissed Gerard once more before he’s heaved away.

He watches as the paramedics carefully place a neck brace on Gerard and lift him onto a stretcher. He asks where they’re taking him as a police officer comes up to him.

~

“What do you mean ‘he just threw himself in front of a car’??” Bob asks, face white with shock.

Frank had called him, saying he was at the hospital and Bob’s only thought was his friend had gone into labor early. He rushed to the hospital and saw a frantic and worried Frank pacing in the emergency waiting room.

“I mean exactly what I said,” Frank sighs. He’d been waiting almost two hours for any information about Gerard’s condition but the doctors wouldn’t speak to him. “He said he was ‘going to give up his immortal life to be with me’ and threw himself in front of a car.” He adjusts his wide neck shirt, covering both his shoulders and rubbing his arms to stay warm.

“So they haven’t said anything yet?” Bob asks, tugging his sweater off and offering it to Frank.

The smaller shakes his head and wipes a tear away. He takes the sweater and pulls it over his head. The stomach stretches tightly over him and he frowns. “He knew the baby’s name, Bob. He said Nate told him. But-how?”

Bob frowns and hugs his friend.

~

“G-gerard?” Frank whispers, peeking his head into the room. 

Gerard was lying in the hospital bed, a few wires going into his gown and a steady beeping filling the room. He looks over at Frank and raises his eyebrows. 

For getting hit by a car, Frank thinks he looks pretty good. In fact, it looks more like he fell off a bike. A few cuts and scrapes on his face and arms, a busted lip and a small black eye. He didn’t even sustain any broken bones or fractures, according to the doctor. They said it was a miracle.

“Are-how are you feeling?” Frank asks, walking into the room. Bob decided to wait outside, giving them some privacy.

“Fine,” Gerard smiles. “I mean, a little sore, but I’m fine.” He scratches at a cut near his left eye and frowns when the scab comes off under his nails.

Frank grabs a tissue from the bedside table and wipes the small trail of blood up. “Why’d you do it?”

Gerard looks up, hazel eyes glowing in the fluorescent light. “Do what?” 

“Do what? Jump in front of a car, that’s what! You could have died!” Frank states and Gerard scrunches up his eyebrows. He looks genuinely confused.

“He did die,” a calm voice says from behind Frank.

“What?” Frank turns, expecting to see a doctor. He sees a man around his age, only taller and with caramel brown hair and white-rimmed rectangular glasses. “Who are you? And what do you mean, ‘he did die’?”

The guy steps forward and Frank sees Bob enter the room. “I am Michael, Gerard’s brother. Or, one of Gerard’s brothers,” he says, looking at Gerard.

Gerard looks back, confused. He’s never seen this guy before in his life.

“No, you wouldn’t remember anymore,” Michael says to his brother, a sad smile on his lips. He turns to Frank, “On the way to the hospital, the Gerard you knew died.”

Frank frowned and Bob walked over to him. “Okay, you’re not making any fucking sense,” Frank says, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Gerard was an angel,” Michael started, “but when he said he’d trade his immortality for a human life, he meant it. When his body died on the way here, his angel ‘soul’ left, ascending to Heaven, and a new ‘soul’ entered the vessel.”

Frank thought this guy was crazy. Gerard even said as much. “You know you’re a nut job, right?” Frank and Bob nodded in agreement.

“Maybe, but I’m not the one who threw myself in front of a car to prove a point,” he quipped. Gerard frowned and folded his arms. “Look, Father was angry at Gerard not for coming to earth, but for impregnating a male human. He had me bring him back and keep him bound in Heaven while Uriel delivered the news to you,” he says. “It’s actually quite a shock to the angels and Father that you’re still alive. Most of us thought you would have killed yourself by now.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Frank asks, hands protecting his stomach. “I love my child and I’m not gonna risk it’s life by killing myself. I’ll just tell people I adopted.”

Michael looks at him for a moment before speaking again. “And what about when you are ready to give birth? Surely a doctor will think it strange that a male is pregnant?”

“No, he won’t,” Bob pipes in, “because I’m Frank’s doctor in this matter.”

“You?” Michael questions, looking at the blonde man.

“Yes, me. I have a Doctorate in Osteopathic Medicine,” Bob says. 

“Well,” Michael says, looking around the room. He looks at Gerard again then back to Frank. “Gerard won’t remember anything about being an angel, but he still remembers everything from his time on earth, which includes you being pregnant with his child.”

Frank nods and looks down at the man in the bed. Gerard is sitting up with his hands in his lap, face alight with interest.

“I was an angel?” he asks and Michael nods. “Wow.”

Frank giggles at his reaction and grabs Gerard’s right hand.

He looks up at Frank and smiles, moving his hand to Frank’s belly and smoothing it over the stretched sweater. When they look back at Michael, he was gone.

“Dude,” Bob blinks. “He just, like, vanished.”

“So, Nathan James?” Gerard asks, peering up at Frank. The younger nods. “How do you know it’s a boy? What if it’s a girl?” he asks.

“I don’t know. I never had an ultrasound. But if it’s a girl, then you can name her.”

Bob walks over to Frank’s side and rest a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, I couldn’t risk him getting found out so I only check what’s necessary. Heartbeat, blood pressure, things like that,” he says and Gerard nods, still rubbing Frank’s stomach. “I’ve delivered a few babies at home, all of them water births, so I know what I’m doing.”

Gerard nods again and smiles when he feels Nate kicking and pushing his hand.

~

“Oooh…” Frank groaned, water sloshing around his naked body in the tub. Bob had given him the decency of loosely wrapping a towel around his hips, but it was riding up with the movement of the water. He rested his head back on Gerard’s lap, a rolled up towel under his head. Gerard was rubbing his shoulder with one hand and gripping Frank’s hand with the other. “H-how much longer?” he asks, wincing as another contraction hit him.

Bob was setting everything up and within his reach. “Should be just about ready, Frankie,” he smiled. He reached his hands into the water, between Frank’s legs, and nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna need you to push really hard on the next one.”

Frank nodded and took a deep breath. He groaned and yelped when the contraction hit him, pushing with everything he had. “FUCK!!” He whimpers and falls back onto Gerard’s lap hearing a groan.

Gerard only smiles and squeezes Frank’s hand, whispering words of encouragement and rubbing his shoulder.

“C’mon Frank, push,” Bob says. He has his fingers in Frank’s ass, feeling for the baby’s head.

Frank and Gerard both push the thought from their heads as Frank whines and pushes again.

“I can feel the head! A few more and he should be out,” he says, smiling and pulling out his fingers.

Gerard leans down and kisses Frank’s forehead and the younger groans and whines. “A few more, fuck.”

Twenty minutes of pushing and screaming, the baby finally slips out into Bob’s waiting hands. Frank’s cries and watches his friend clamp the umbilical cord. Bob hands the scissors to Gerard with a smile. Just as the cord is cut, another contraction rips through Frank’s body. He screams and pushes, thinking it’s the afterbirth, but it doesn’t budge.

“Frank?” Bob sounds worried and partially excited. He cleans Nathan up and checks his vitals before wrapping him in a warm blanket and setting him in the small cot. He turns back to the tub. Once again, he slips his fingers inside Frank. Another contraction, Frank groans and pushes and Bob smiles. “It’s twins!”

“WHAT?!” Both Gerard and Frank stare at him.

“Push, Frank,” he demands. 

Frank pushes for another ten minutes before the second baby is born. He whines and slumps back, head connecting heavily with Gerard’s lap. “Wh-what is it?” he asks, eyes half lidded.

“It’s a girl,” Bob smiles, clamping the cord.

Gerard’s face lights up even more and he kisses his boyfriend’s forehead. Bob lets him cut the cord again.

Frank groans again as the afterbirth slips out. He’s halfway asleep by the time Gerard lifts him from the tub and Bob cleans him off and he’s completely out of it when Gerard sets him in bed.

The babies are brought into Frank and Gerard’s bedroom and Gerard watches them. They both stare up at him with their dark blue eyes.

Nathan James falls asleep in his blue cover and their daughter stays up and watches Gerard. He lifts her from the cot, adjusting her yellow blanket and smiles. He moves to the bed and sits carefully, making sure he doesn’t wake his boyfriend.

“Gee?” Frank mumbles, voice thick. “Have you named her yet?”

“Elena. Elena Rose.”

“Mmm… Nate and Elena. I like it,” Frank says, curling up on his side and cuddling up to Gerard.


End file.
